Retroreflective materials are commonly employed for safety and decorative purposes. One type of retroreflective material is formed of molded members having very small prisms or cube comer formations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,804.
It is often desirable to apply these materials to pre-existing structures; in which case, the retroreflective material may not be compatible with the material of the pre-existing structure or the method of application may be destructive of the retroreflective properties.
A need exists, therefore, for a retrorclective system and process in which the retroreflective material may be fabricated to facilitate permanent transfer to existing structures of different material without damaging the retroreflective material.